


Hair Dye

by AngelOfBooze



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Ambiguous Relationships, Deaf Character, Gen, Muslim Character, Natasha doesn't have a gender, Trans Character, Trans Sam Wilson, and Sam is certainly trans and Muslim, even if I use she/her pronouns, it is law, you can't argue with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha likes changing things about herself. The other Avengers take notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! Woo!  
> Ah, yes, my genderfluid Natasha headcanon has made it's first appearance uwu Also my trans and Muslim Sam, because those are the only headcanons I have concrete for him.  
> Sorry about my horrible inactivity :p I seem to write in huge chunks and then go MIA for ages.  
> This is just a lil ficlet to let you know I'm still around. I'm still writing my other stories, I just have horrible writers block.

The changes were small at first, no one really noticed them. Except Clint, he noticed everything. Natasha thanked her lucky stars that he had the foresight to ask her about it in privet. In sign language. He asked while they were curled up on the plush couch, watching some cartoons on mute. ‘The nails are new’ he signed, after tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention. Natasha shrugged, looking down at her hands, folded in her lap. Her nails were a smooth lacquered fawn colour. ‘I wanted to try something new’ she signed. Clint nodded his head and turned back to the cartoon. Natasha was grateful he left it at that.

* * *

Maria Hill was the next person to notice. She and Natasha were sparing in the training room at the Avengers tower. Natasha had managed to pin Hill to the ground, holding Maria's arms above her head. Maria was panting and out of breath. “Good job” Maria said, before her eyes were drawn to Natasha’s under arms. The hair there was a bright pink and just peeking out from the sleeve of her training shirt. Natasha felt slightly self-conscious but kept her face neutral and eyes focused on the space behind Hills head. “Nice colour,” she remarked, rolling out from under Natasha, “Never pegged you for liking pink, though”. Natasha scowled and flopped onto her back on the training mats. Maria lay down beside her, “Can you show me how to dye mine purple?” Natasha's scowl melted into a smile. She nodded an affirmative.

* * *

Natasha was eating froot loops at the table in the communal kitchen. She could never figure out why there even was a communal kitchen, given every private floor had its own. The elevator dinged and Tony, covered in grease and sweat, stepped out. There were purple bags under his blood shot eyes and dirt under his nails. He didn’t seem to notice her as he made a bee line for the coffee machine. Natasha waited, with a small smile on her face, for Tony to notice what she had done. It turns out that it took two cups of coffee for Tony to even register her. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “What did you do to your hair?” he asked in a slight monotone. Natasha narrowed her eyes. “I dyed it” she stated simply, winding a strand of her now aqua hair around her pinkie finger. “But why?” Tony all but whined. Natasha frowned around the spoon of cereal she had brought up to her lips. She didn’t grace Tony with an answer.

* * *

Natasha padded into her floor of the tower; her feet were aching slightly from walking around New York for the better part of the night, she had been making sure that the girls who visited the pubs she frequented gotten home safely. She was just shrugging off her studded leather jacket when Steve skidded to a halt just in front of her, sketchbook and a pencil in hand. “Don’t move” he said, eyeing her jacket and the pose she was in. Natasha’s mouth turned down into a frown but she kept her position as Steve began to sketch. Her right arm was stiff and ached slightly by the time Steve was done. He smiled and thanked her before disappearing out her door. “How the hell did you get in here anyway?” she yelled after him.

* * *

Natasha slunk into Sam’s bedroom, her mouth set in a straight line and a determined glint to her eyes. She knew that Sam was awake; he always woke up an hour before dawn to make sure he did his prayers on time. She waited in silence in his bedroom for him to come back in. Her back was to the door, she was looking out the east window as the sun rose, creating a beautiful smattering of colours in the sky on the horizon. New York was beginning to light up under the suns faint morning rays. She could hear Sam praying; it added an extra layer of beauty to the scene unfolding before her. Sam let out a muffle noise of surprise when he opened his door on Natasha. She turned to face Sam. “Do you have any of your old binders?” she asked, straight to the point. Sam was frozen for a second before his face gave a look of comprehension and understanding. “I don’t know if any would fit you” he said, “But you can have them if you want”. Natasha’s face split into a grin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please come sob over Natasha Romanoff with me on my tumblr at angelofbooze.  
> I also have another tumblr called qpclintasha, which is basically just where I cry about queer platonic clintasha, so join me there, as well!


End file.
